Devotion
by Dunced Goofball
Summary: A story of love, family and friendship. Serafina Hale explores the life she lives with her husband and their family. Lives will be put at risk and love will be tested but Sera knows that love always prevails. She hopes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm home."

"In the kitchen, dear." I heard Carlisle call.

I entered the kitchen and immediately my eyes were drawn to the mess of food on the floor which Esme was clearing away. I ignored the lingering scent of burning food and easily moved onto the delicious meal still cooking. "Seems like I missed the party. How is everyone?"

Esme disposed of the useless food "Emmett and Jasper decided on a food fight." She returned to cooking the meal. "Do you have any requests, Sera dear?" Carlisle had joined me, standing at the island counter, happily watching his wife.

I chuckled softly at Carlisle "No, thank you Esme. What you are currently working on is great. How was work, Carlisle?"

"As interesting as always, Sera. I enjoyed my day. Yours?"

"Quiet. I was able to catch up on some paperwork." I replied and then calmly pinched a spiced meatball from Esme. "I'm going to find my husband. I'll see you later." With a wave, I left the kitchen and headed upstairs. In no rush, I took my time going up the upstairs to my room.

My room is at the end of the corridor from the stairs with a light brown wood door. The room is modestly sized, with room for a king's sized bed, a couple of three¬shelf bookcases, a desk and chair and a comfortable lounge chair. The latter being where my husband has a book open on his lap. "Hello love." I called as I placed my handbag onto the desk chair. I walked over to my husband who kindly made room for me on his lap so I could curl against him.

"Hello darlin'." Jasper accentuated his greeting with a kiss to my temple. "How are you?"

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder where I could rest against his neck. "Better now for being with you." I curled my legs over the arm of the chair and shifted the book into a better position for him to still read. "Will you read to me, please love?"

He chuckled, "Of course. 'After the house had been burnt and the tress had been felled, a lynch mob formed. None were deterred by the ranging fires nor the heavy rainfall as they charged on the village hall." His voice faded off as my mind settled and I entered a pseudo-sleep. Jaspers' voice would have sent me to sleep if my body was still capable of doing so. My imagination took me to a beautiful ranch house where I could see four horses walking in their pasture and a chicken pen closer to the house and several stable hands working the animals. I could see a couple of the dogs running around riling the unsuspecting chickens, I noticed squirrels scurrying up and down the trees growing in the ranch and meet up with the squirrels from the trees on the outskirts of the ranch which were further away.

I would have happily stayed in the dream-world my imagination created if it wasn't for the voice calling my name and Jasper running his hand over my cheek. Fingers under my chin lifted my head so I could look at my husband and I smiled slightly when I noticed he was trying not to laugh at me, "Edward is trying to talk to you, Sera but you were not responding to him."

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Edward sat on the desk chair with a smile on his face. I smiled sheepishly in return, "sorry brother, have you been waiting long?"

He chuckled, "no sister I haven't. I came to ask you if you would like to come with me to pick Bella up?"

"Are you leaving now or within the hour?" I asked whilst slowly uncurling myself from my husband's lap.

"Now, if you'd like to join me?" Edward asked once more as he stood up.

"Of course, let me grab my jacket. I'll meet you at your car." He left Jasper and I alone so I turned to my husband and kissed him, slowly, passionately. I knew he felt the love I had for him everyday but I preferred to show him just how much every chance I got, I knew it made him feel better about himself when he had no doubt of my emotions towards him. We were not a couple for the public displays of affection too often as we were private people and our love life is for us and no one else. We continued to kiss for a few more moments before I pulled myself away. "I'll miss you handsome." I said in departure.

Jasper smiled "I'll miss you too darlin'." I knew he had gone back to reading as I could hear the turning of a page in the book. By then, I was outside heading to the front of the garage where I knew Edward was waiting in his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a quick journey as Edward decides he likes to drive a few miles per hour over the speed limit at all times. I broke the quiet between us by asking "you did let Bella know that Esme was cooking for her didn't you, Eddie?"

"I did." He chuckled, "although I will not be surprised if she has already eaten to be considerate."

"That will go down well." I mused. It's nice of Bella to be considerate like that considering our diet but surely it was also a pleasant thing to do to not decline if someone has gone to a lot of effort preparing a meal? "If Bella declines Esme's meal, at least it won't go to waste with me around. Smelt delicious when she started when I got home."

Edward chuckled once more and I noticed he had slowed down a considerable amount and realised he was pulling up outside our destination. "The only time you will ever obey the law is when the police chief is your girlfriend's dad. I have you rumbled my dear boy." Incredibly happy that Edward at least smiled at my horrible humour, we exited his car and headed to the front door where Edward politely knocked.

I had a little bit of trouble not laughing when the Chief opened the door and scowled at my brother. "I'm here to pick Bella up to take her to meet my family, sir."

Begrudgingly, the Chief opened the door for us to enter, "I hope you know I am licensed to hold a gun and use it." I appreciated Charlie's dry humour towards Edward because it's a running joke with us at home that Eddie finally has to work at something.

"Morning Charlie. I think that very gun is the reason Eddie asked me to join him on the ride over because he wants to use me as the shield to save himself." I quipped with a smile. "I hope I'm not intruding on you, sir? I just came for the ride."

Charlie smiled at me when we had moved into the kitchen to await Bella coming downstairs. "You're always welcome, Sera. Was there anything that happened at work whilst I was away?"

"No Charlie. All was quiet actually. But I think that was because Samuels was on patrol today and not crowding the office as usual." I had taken a seat opposite Edward at the kitchen table whilst Charlie stood against the door frame to keep both of us in his line of sight. Mostly to keep Edward from making a mad dash up to his little girls` bedroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Edward's slight downturn of his lips. "You've not just been watching a game on your day off have you, Chief?"

"Have a little bit more faith in me Sera, please." He huffed at me. "I also went fishing." He smiled at me since that was his usual response when I casually persuaded him to get away from Forks on his days off. I know that he sometimes heads to a friend in the local reservation which, in theory, does get him our of Forks for awhile. This isn't unusual for the Chief as he is a creature of habit.

"Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs during a lull in the conversation. "Edward is here for you." He added with a frown on his face in Edward's direction which I caught and Eddie politely ignored. "Will you stay a little bit longer, Sera? Or are you leaving with them?"

"Sorry Charlie, Edward's my driver. I'd be a little stranded if I stayed behind a little longer. How about in the morning, I'll drop by and you can drive us to work? You do have a bit of catching up to do from your day off, after all."

Bella had finally descended the stairs and she and Edward had already greeted each other when Charlie replied, "no problem, Sera. I'll see you in the morning for work."

"Hi Bella." I greeted the woman and walked past the pair, "come along Edward we'll get the car warmed up. Bye Charlie!" With my departing words, I headed back to Edward's car and got ready to get into the back once Eddie has unlocked it for us. I heard Edward and Charlie converse once more and then Edward led Bella out of the house and to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

Once we were all in the car and Edward headed back to the Cullen house, I had to ask, "will this be a quiet car ride or are we allowed conversation?"

"What would you like to talk about, Sera?" Edward asked.

"What do you have planned once Bella has been introduced to everyone? It's not going to be fun for you Bella if Edward decides you're only going to hang out with him and I."

Edward smiled, "I'll show her around the house to begin with and we'll go from there."

"That's nice. Are you nervous yet, Bella? Esme and Carlisle are delightful. It's everyone else you need to watch out for." I chuckled a little and noticed Bella relax a little from the light humour between Eddie and I.

She smiled a little when she replied, "I'm nervous but excited too. I've heard a lot about your siblings from Edward already."

"Spilling our secrets before she's even met us, Eddie? Shame on you!" I joked. Bella looked shocked at my joke and I realised how close my joke resembled how she discovered our life style. "Oh don't worry too much Bella. My jokes are always horrible so do feel free to ignore me. Eddie already does."

"That's because your inner monologue is pure torture." He replied with laughter.

"Oh just drive you beast!" I feigned hurt by turning my head to look out the window. I noticed that Bella had lightened up during Edward and I talking.

Edward pulled up to our house not too long after that and I got out first and headed into the house.

I entered the kitchen and noticed Carlisle had joined Esme with the preparations and Rosalie was providing an extra pair of hands. Emmett was just in the way by the looks of it, leant against the door frame as if he'd been told off for trying to help. I pulled up a stool at the island where most of the food was placed, "where's Alice and Jasper gone?"

"They went hunting to prepare for this." Emmett replied. "Probably had a quick smooch in the bushes at the same time."

"And they didn't invite me?" My quip gained a chuckle from all around. "Surprised you didn't follow them Emmett, surely you wouldn't have missed a good show?" I paused from continuing the joke when I heard Edward bring Bella to the kitchen.

Esme stops what she is doing when she sees Bella, "Bella, we're making Italian for you."

To Bella Edward started the introductions, "this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." With a nod in my direction, "you already know Serafina and Carlisle." I waved with a smile.

"Bon giorno?" Bella asked in reply to Esme's greeting.

"Molto bene!"

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said.

"Given us an excuse?" I asked Carlisle, "I've used it plenty of times!"

Carlisle laughed, "my apologies, my dear."

"I'll forgive you, papa." I said sweetly.

"I hope you're hungry, Bella." Esme said, successfully redirecting the conversation back to our guest.

Bella, very nervous, smiled slightly, "oh, absolutely."

"She already ate." Edward butted in.

I watched as Bella shot him a dirty look and Rosalie shattered the glass bowl she was holding. "Perfect" she huffs before storming out.

Carlisle shot me a look and nodded towards the glass on the floor, with a flick of my wrist I had the glass and food off the floor and disposed of. He nodded his thanks with a smile on his face.

As Rosalie left, Bella had followed, hoping to apologise. Quickly, I grabbed a bite of the food Esme had left behind before following everyone else. "I just assumed," I heard Bella start, "because you don't eat, you know."

Esme, trying to keep the peace, replied, "of course. That was very considerate of you."

"Ignore Rosalie," Edward said, "I do."

"That was mean!" I exclaimed at Edward.

"Yes, lets keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie growled.

A shocked Bella replied, "I would never, ever tell anyone."

"She knows that." Carlisle reassured Bella.

"Rosie just has everyone's best interests in mind." I added in to try and explain Rosalie's statement knowing Bella might become upset with Rosalie's hostile nature to the fact she is a human in a vampire's world.

Emmett decided to butt into the conversation with his endless inability to be tactful, "the problem is, you two have gone public now, so" he let his sentence hang. I snorted.

"Emmett" Esme chided even though it was to no effect.

Rosalie huffed, "no, she should know." She turned to face Bella directly and said with a hint of malice in her voice "the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly?" Bella squeaked out. I watched as everyone but Rosalie shifted uncomfortably as the implication hung in the air. Edward couldn't even look at his girlfriend after the statement. "Oh" Bella realises, "'badly', where I become the meal." I snorted loudly in laughter and this eased everyone else up. Emmett chokes on his laughter, Edward grins and Esme chuckled but I couldn't see what Carlisle did with him stood out of my line of sight.

Rosalie, exasperated, heads back into the kitchen. Emmett still chuckling, shrugs, and follows his wife.

Alice had finally decided to make an appearance, "hi, Bella." She leapt over the railing and handed Bella the bouquet of wild flowers she had in her hands. Jasper followed her over the railing and I went over to him and placed myself against his side, comfortably situated under his arm. "I'm Alice," she continued, "you do smell good."

"Alice!" Edward groaned.

"It's alright, Edward. Bella and I are going to be great friends." I chuckled and poked her in the side where I could reach.

"Confident of that are you, little seer?" I joked. I knew of the vision Alice had which confirmed of their friendship, she was so excited when she witnessed it that she couldn't sit still for awhile. Alice merely turned to the side slightly and hit me in the arm. I turned my head to look at my husband with a mock hurt look, "did you see what she did to me? She's bullying me!" I playfully whined to my husband, his return smile lit up my world. His slight squeeze of my shoulder made my dead heart swell with love for him.

Bella looked at Jasper and extended her hand towards him, "and you're Jasper, right?"

I felt him tense slightly when her hand got close to him, I squeezed him in comfort, "pleasure to meet you." He said charmingly but didn't return her handshake. I squeezed him tighter in comfort.

Alice turned to him and said gently, encouraging him further, "you won't hurt her, Jasper."

I watched him shake his head minutely, only enough that Bella was the only one to not see it. Obviously, he didn't believe our seer sister. I slowly ran my hand over his that was wrapped around my waist in the hopes of providing him with some comfort. I looked at Edward and politely suggested he showed Bella around.

"I'll give you a tour of the house." Edward said to Bella and he took her hand and led her off.

"I'll see you soon!" Alice called after them with meaning. Edward shoots her a look before walking off. "I promise you, Jazz, you won't hurt her." She said to my husband in comfort before heading to the kitchen with everyone else.

In the quiet of the hall, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stayed close to him. Offering as much reassurance as I could to him in the hug alone. I am positive he felt my confidence in him and my love, and I knew he appreciated them because he wrapped his arms around me a little bit tighter. His nose dug itself into my neck and I felt him breath a sigh so quiet it was only his breath on my skin that let me know he had. In a whisper I told him, "I love you, Jasper" and pulled him just a little bit closer.

He kissed me and nuzzled his nose against mine, "I love you, Sera." He kissed me again. "Thank you." We smiled at each other and entered the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I followed behind Charlie and everyone else as the dogs led us through the forest in the hunting party. We had already been in the forest for an hour and I could tell some of the guys were getting restless with the lack of finding anything. Something about this put me on edge, the footprints Charlie had found and the dogs followed gave me the impression that the creator is a vampire. I hung at the back of the group a little bit longer to take a long look around the forest, just knowing that the boys were being mocked. I eventually followed after them once they got further away from me but I stayed aware that we could be ambushed by the very people we were trying to find.

After another hour of dedicated searching, the dogs were retired and the boys took a break. I took a seat on the front of the closest police cruiser and just watched everyone around me. Some of the men were annoyed that they hadn't found anything substantial and others were planning where they could search next. I watched as the Chief bounced ideas off his colleagues around the cruiser in front of me, I watched as the dogs were given a drink of water and play with a tennis ball before being put into their places in the cars. I turned my gaze to the forest and watched the wildlife go back to their routines after our presence in the forest had disturbed them.

I knew that a vampire had been the one to produce the recent murders. The signs were obvious to my kind. I was severely annoyed that I couldn't do anything about it on my own, the potential that it was more than one vampire doing this was a worry because although I was skilled, I did have my limitations. I did not want to blindly target them if the truth was that there are multiple vampires conducting these murders, the chances of my survival from a fight with more than one, especially an unknown total number, was slim. Incredibly slim.

My gaze was turned back to the Chief when he dismissed everyone for the day. Carefully, I removed myself from the car and waved in farewell to the guy who got into the drivers` seat. I approached the Chief at his cruiser, "am I getting a lift with you back to the station Charlie?" I politely asked him.

He nodded in reply and we got into the car, "do you need me to drop you home instead, Sera?" He asked of me before he pulled away from the curb. I appreciated his offer but denied his request and confirmed that the station was okay. I had it under good authority that someone was going to be at the station to pick me up.

Car rides with Charlie were nice. He is a man of very little words and neither of us had a need for conversation. He reminded me very much of my father when I was child before I entered my current lifestyle. I remember a conversation I had a conversation with Charlie, back when I had recently joined the force, I had let slip to him that I thought of him as my dad because his personality closely matched my real dad. I had made him incredibly awkward with me for a week after that but he did take me under his wing as his pseudo daughter eventually.

When we had reached the station, I easily found Jasper leant against his car. Charlie also noticed. I smiled when Charlie looked at me out the corner of his eye. "Why do my daughters have to date?" Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Because how else are we going to give you a heart attack?" I laughed at him when he glowered at me. "If it makes you feel any better, Charlie, I could tell you that he is an absolute gentleman and does nothing but bend to my every whim." Charlie just scoffed at me and got out of the car. "You're the only man for me, Charlie!" I called after him when he headed towards the station entrance. He shook his head at me as he walked away.

"Do I have competition for your affection, milady?" Jasper asked me once I reached him.

"You have already won my heart, my dear knight." I reminded him as I hugged him close, lovingly. "It is you I love, Jasper, with everything I have." I giggled when he buried his nose into my neck and tickled me there. "Are we going to lunch?" I asked as we got into the car. He nodded his affirmative whist he drove on. I reached for his hand closest to me to hold it.

After awhile of peaceful silence, still holding his hand, I turned my head to him, "I am proud of you, did you know that, love? Thought I'd just remind you of that."

He smiled and turned his head to me before looking back to the road. "Of course I know, Sera. You never fail to remind me." He pulled our joined hands to his mouth so he could place a tender kiss to my knuckles.

"You had been stood there in that car park, surrounded by humans, for quite awhile before Charlie and I arrived. I am proud of you for not giving into the temptation."

"You are the only one to say that every time I am near humans."

"Because as your wife, it is my life's work and dedication to give you permanent and unwavering support in everything you do." I kept my gaze on him as I continued, "being around the scent of humans, your food supply for several years, and suddenly stopping that to change to a completely different diet is incredibly difficult. I admire your resolve to stick to the animals when your instinct for humans is strong." I reached out to him and hooked my finger under his chin so I could turn his face to look at me and patiently waited for his eyes to focus on me before speaking what is deep within my heart "I have always supported you in everything you did and I will continue to support you in everything you will do because I love you, Jasper."

Overwhelmed by emotion, he wrapped his hand around the back of my head and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Jasper and I returned home after our late night date, I am sure that if we were humans, we would be two teenagers trying to sneak back into the house after a forbidden rendezvous trying not to alert our parents that we left in the first place. Jasper stopped the car near the garage and we walked at a slow pace, hand in hand up the front porch steps into the main room of the house. We found Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat with Rosie reading a magazine and Emmett flicking through the channels endlessly.

As Jasper headed upstairs, I walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat and watched the TV flicker rapidly as Emmett tried to decide what he wanted to watch. After a few minutes of this, I had to ask, to settle my curiosity, "why don't you load a game instead of messing with the TV?" Rosalie lifted her head in curiosity before lowering it back to her magazine again.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "tried that. Got bored." Then he continued to flick through the channels. "Maybe Jasper will play a game of chess with me?"

"You had a game with him just this morning which nearly made the pair of you late for school." I looked at him incredulously. "How is that going to help your boredom?" I kindly asked him. No one other than Jasper and Emmett would understand how their games of chess worked. I'm not too sure that Edward understands the game when they play and he can read their minds!

Alice suddenly appeared behind me with her hands pulling and tugging through my hair. "How was your date Sera?" By the tone Alice used, I could tell that she was looking for a conversation us girls could bond over.

"Delightful as always, Alice. Jasper is such a gentleman to me." I smiled lovingly and caught Rosie's small smile. "I think he's bought me something but he's not showing me and he ran off so he's probably trying to hide it." I turned my head to the side slightly to look at Alice, "have you seen anything about it?" She gave me her 'I know more than you do' smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Guessing from your giddier-than-normal attitude, it's something cute and I'm going to love it?" She giggled in confirmation.

"Why don't you do cute things for me, Emmett?" Rosalie asked sweetly. Alice and I giggled at Emmett's embarrassment. He couldn't run away fast enough. "I love getting him flustered like that!"

"He does know that he doesn't have to do everything Jasper and I do in your regards to you, Rose?" I had to ask. Jasper's and I's relationship with each other is based on a different era than that of Carlisle and Esme and definitely between Rose and Em. I hoped that the displays of affection from Jasper to me and me to him, Emmett would understand is different to how shows his affection for Rosalie. "Hey, that's a question. Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"Oh they went hunting just before you and Jasper returned." Rosalie replied.

"I wonder how many leaves and twigs Esme is going to get in her hair?" I asked mischievously. Alice and Rose laughed at my hint. "Do you think they might break a tree or two?"

"When a tree falls we'll know what happened." Alice laughed.

Rose laughed too and with a cheeky grin said, "who thinks they just used 'hunting' as a cover for what they're actually doing?" From somewhere in the house we heard the guys both groan at the turn in the conversation. "If they're gone for over an hour we will know exactly what they were doing." She added.

"Don't tell us if you see what they're doing Alice, it'll ruin the fun! You two will owe me a girl's night out if either one of them return with a tear in their clothes." I couldn't resist saying that because Esme and Carlisle were quiet about their love life and it's so much fun when they never confirm their tryst and leave us to keep guessing. "Rosie and Emmett haven't had much fun lately, Alice. Do you think Emmett's not performing for our sister?" I lightly joked at Rosalie's expense. My response was in the shape of a cushion to my face. Loud laughter erupted from me because Rose was giving me an incredibly dirty look. Alice happily threw a cushion at Rose and this started a war. A war which began with a pillow fight.

Between the three of us, we had separated the room into three sections. Rose had ducked behind the love seat; Alice had flipped the coffee table and was curled behind it and I have taken two of the chairs and the gaps between the chairs, I used my ability to plug. Jasper and Emmett had joined us in the room but were on opposite sides and were too chicken to walk across to the other for fear of being hit by cross-fire. They were too busy enjoying the show and I think Emmett called Edward to let him know what he was missing. I wasn't interested, I'm focused on keeping my head down so I don't get hit in the face.

I suddenly realised that I am down to my last two cushions. With a quick look at the enemy, I saw that Rosalie was trying to get Jasper to fetch more cushions and pillows from other rooms, across the room in another corner, Alice was trying to get Emmett to join her side. Considering my options with my last cushions, I took careful aim and threw.

With a satisfying noise of impact from Emmett's face where the cushion landed, he turned to scowl at me. The house went still whilst everyone tried to determine what would happen now.

I didn't stick around to see what he would do, I run out of the room as fast as I could, and it wasn't until I was outside that I knew that Emmett was chasing me. I lead him through the forest for a little while before I bolted back into the house. Rose and Alice were hiding behind the love seat and Jasper was sat on the bottom of the stairs when I returned. I stopped to take in the carnage we had created and Emmett took his chance, he run into me, wrapped his bear arms around me and wrestled me to the floor. In a huff, I tried to free myself from his grip but I was laughing too hard to put strength into the effort.

Emmett and I wrestled in the main room a little bit longer, I'd managed to pin him and lock his arms so he couldn't move them but unfortunately for me, Emmett is physically bigger than I am so he got to his knees and freed his hands whilst I am still sat on his back. Alice then decided that she wanted to join us and jumped onto Emmett's back which put him back to the floor. To complete the look, Rosalie decided to also sit on her husband's back and to keep Emmett down, Jasper toyed with his emotions to keep him subdued.

"What is this?"

We all looked to the door to see Esme with her hands on her hips and Carlisle behind her looking at us incredulously. It was a tense silence as our parents surveyed the carnage around their children. Emmett broke the silence, "what happened to you? You look like you've had a fight with your food."

And it was at that moment that we all knew what happened to them. Esme had a couple of rips in her jeans and a tear in her blouse whilst Carlisle had several small leaves stuck in his hair. Rose, Alice and I just looked at one another with a significant look, turned back to our parents and laughed because the situation was just absurd to us. With a shake of his head, Carlisle led his wife out of the room and to us they were taking the walk of shame; that made the situation a lot funnier to us.

"I can't take this any more, you crazy people, I'm leaving." I left the room still chuckling. I'd leave the mess for them to clear up. I made my way outside to the garden and took a seat at the base of a tree to gaze into the forest. I must have been there for a couple of hours because the moon had risen high into the sky.

"May I join you, Mrs?" I heard Jasper ask. I looked over my shoulder and saw him walk towards me across the grass.

"You do not need to ask permission to join me in anything, my love."

"I know." I moved away from the tree to give him room to sit behind me and once he sat down, I leant against him, wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He in turn wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly drawing a circle on my skin with his fingers.

"How are you doing?"

He hummed "I am okay, love. The lust for human blood isn't as potent as it used to be." I felt him shiver slightly, "there are times though where my instinct is strong and the burn increases." He kissed my temple and was quiet for awhile before he spoke again, "I am afraid that the simplest of things could make me snap and I wouldn't know what happened until too late. Yours, Carlisle's, Alice's and Esme's faith in my strength to ignore the drive," he broke off to catch unnecessary breath, "I don't want to attack someone and have to lose the faith you've all put in me." He nuzzled his nose into my hair and we were both still for quite a while just basking in each other. I didn't say anything to him during his speech because I knew how difficult it is for him to put into words his emotions. Knowing what he's feeling and being able to influence the emotions of others never needed to be analysed and this heartfelt conversation between us is exactly that. Him analysing what he feels and telling me in the hopes he'll be able to find peace with his fears and doubts.

"I don't want to do something to jeopardise the family and I especially don't want to do anything that will make you turn away from me." If it wasn't for the already quiet forest, I may not have heard his quiet confession, especially with my enhanced hearing.

I cuddled into him a little more and nuzzled my face into his neck before lifting away from him a little to put my forehead against his. "You may have forgotten that I was there when you were faced with Maria's army. I watched as you overpowered every newborn that attacked you. I was with you every step of the way when you attempted to travel with our friends and I was there when I watched you torment yourself every time you fed from a human." I waited patiently for him to open his eyes and look at me, "I loved you through all of that and I devoted everything I had to helping you find a new path for yourself. I love you so much, Jasper and nothing you can do will ever make that statement become a lie."

For many hours we sat underneath that tree, enjoying each others company and I knew that my devotion to him helped put his mind at ease. When the sunrise broke the horizon and cast a warm glow on the forest, Jasper and I stood up. I enjoyed the way his pale skin glittered in the sunlight. I knew my face was sparkling too as Jasper placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in slowly to grant me the first kiss of the day.

When we pulled apart, he held his arm out to me and escorted me back to the house where the love seat, chairs and table had been put back into their rightful places and everyone was getting ready for the day ahead. By the time Carlisle had left for work and the others had gone to school, the sun had been hidden by clouds and it looked like it was going to rain later in the day.

Luckily for me, I was in the office all day so don't have to be worried at getting soaked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is going on?" Chief Swan murmured from across the room. I heard him get up from his desk, cross the floor and knock on the kitchen door where I drying the glass I had just used and washed. I quirted an eyebrow at him and he handed the report to me. A couple more hikers had been targeted in the forest. "We already surveyed the scene and the bodies and families notified but there is something about these two that seems to be different to me." He ran a hand through his hair, "I've had the others look over this but none have noticed anything different."

I quickly flicked through the rest of the report, "and you'd like me to review the report and get back to you?" He nodded. "How long are you giving me to do a full review of all the reports?"

"How long do you'll think you'll need, Sera? I can't have any mistakes. This is people's lives at stake."

"I know Charlie, that's why I'm thinking I'll need three days starting this afternoon. I already have ideas but I need the time to make the right connections."

"Three days?" He clarified. I nodded. "Do what you can. Thank you, Sera." I smiled before I darted to my desk.

I put the report Charlie gave me onto my desk and grabbed another report from elsewhere and brought that to my desk as well and sat down. I took a moment to gather my thoughts so I could make a start on my notes. The reports informed me of the victims; what I need to do now is identify the criminal. With this in mind, I worked through what I know about each case, starting with the locations where the victims were found; their start points and where they were headed.

A few were hikers. Others were abandoned in isolated places. The hiking route they were found on is one of the more popular ones this side of the Peninsula. They were all found on the track, so the criminal struck quickly and had no purpose taking the victim any further. The more I examined the cases involved with this crime, I began to believe that the criminal we are looking for is a vampire. It was this possibility I explored first because my experience showed me far too many similarities between these murders and vampires when we hunt.

The more I explored the evidence for confirmation of a vampire the more I explored ways to explain this to the Chief. The uncertainty I had regarding this was if this was a nomad vampire, or multiple. If it is just a nomad vampire, one just passing through, I could head them off and provide evidence to Charlie to let him know that they'd headed to a different county. However, if there were multiple vampires here, that would make things a little bit more tricky.

I departed from the station after my shift had ended because for the moment, I had hit an obstacle which began to really frustrate me and so decided a break was needed and I briefly thought about heading to Chief Swan at his home to update him on my progress; I did decided against it as I assumed Edward was already there for Bella. This prompted me to get into my car and head straight home.

Once home, I realised that everyone had already gone to the field to set everything up for the baseball game. I was in no rush as I wasn't forced to join them in the game so I took my time going upstairs to my room to change out of my uniform. Opening the door I was surprised to find my husband stood near the window, "sometimes I hate the fact you're so quiet, love. I need to put a bell or something on you."

He laughed before updating me on our family's outing, "Alice has kindly routed through our wardrobe and picked out what we're wearing." He said with a smile, though after years of knowing him, I detected the slight aggravation in his tone which is aggravated when Alice rummages around our personal affects. I noticed that he was already wearing his outfit and I did laugh at him because I just imagined what Alice made everyone else wear.

Luckily for me, the outfit she left out was just one of my decent pairs of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket. Nothing special about them but I did applaud her for not dressing me up like she had everyone else. So, with a quick change of clothes, Jasper and I headed out of the house and raced each other to the field where the others were waiting.

When Jasper and I arrived, Esme, Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Emmett greeted us. Jasper and Emmett immediately got into a wresting match. Alice helped Rosalie deal with her hair and I went over to Carlisle and Esme on the sidelines. I kissed Esme on the cheek in greeting and hugged Carlisle before I stood to his side so I could watch my husband and brother fight one another. The site of the two was funny but Esme's displeasure was even funnier because she can't handle the play fighting between her sons. She even expresses displeasure when I join in but she's our mother and has the right to be unhappy with us when we're being disruptive.

"Please, Sera, could you get them to stop? They're making me nervous." Esme asked of me and Carlisle could only chuckle at his wife.

"Let them have their fun, Esme." Carlisle suggested. "When they come close to breaking something, I'm sure they'll stop." He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Still, I'm tempted to jump in between them for the laugh. The boys wouldn't be expecting it, at least.

Before I could settle on a decision, Emmett called it quits and Jasper let off him. I was a little disappointed I missed my chance but I did get over it pretty quickly since I chose that moment to run at Jasper and jump onto his back. If he wasn't a vampire, my momentum would have put him face first into the dirt, but that wasn't the case as he is a vampire and was able to catch me and his hands automatically went under my knees to hold me up. I did take pride in the fact he did stumble in his conversation with Emmett because my arrival was unexpected for him.

"How long do you think we'll have for this game?" Emmett asked. His voice still shook with laughter at my arrival.

"About an hour, if all goes well." I replied, my chin resting on Jasper's hat on his head. "If Edward gets here in the next ten minutes, we'll get to enjoy the best of the storm whilst its here."

"He's probably being held up by the Chief shoving his shotgun in his face for breathing the same air as Bella." Emmett joked. "Or he could be keeping her a little bit longer in the Jeep for a bit of fun." He winked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood in the middle of the field with the ball in my hand, flicking it into the air and catching it when it falls back down. As I threw the ball into the air again, I saw Carlisle begin to build the bases for the game. I caught the ball and threw it again and looked around the field. Esme sat on a large rock on the far side of the field with Rosalie and Emmett. I caught the ball and threw it back up as I watched it fall back down to me but it hadn't landed in my hand. I could only watch as Jasper threw the ball to Alice who tossed it between her hands before she threw it back to Jasper.

They did this for a couple more throws before I wanted the ball back. What I wasn't expecting was for Jasper to intercept me and catch the ball before I could. I lunged at him hoping to grab it from him before he threw it again. I should have suspected that he would throw it before I got too close. In denial, I watch the ball travel past me into Alice's waiting hands. I turned back to Jasper, my hands on my hips. He shrugged as if he hadn't done anything wrong, a smile gracing his lips and a laugh bubbling to the surface.

With a huff, I spin on my heel to face Alice. As I put one foot in front of the other to run at her, she lifted her arm with the ball in hand. Following through on my forward momentum, I met the ball half way but I realised too late that Alice had seen the direction I would take and threw the ball just out of my reach. Reacting quickly, I propelled myself around and chased the ball once more. We had begun game of 'piggy in the middle' and I am the piggy.

After a while of this, Edward and Bella arrived in the clearing. I saw my opportunity and took it. Alice has the ball in her hand and wasn't looking at me. But before I could wrap my hand around the ball and steal it from her, she ran off towards the new arrivals with the ball clutched tightly in her hand still. A growl of annoyance rumbled in my throat as she laughed at me. As I growled in annoyance at my little sister, Jasper appeared behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders and clasped his hands together over my chest to encase me in his arms then he gently tugged me back so my back rested against his front. I felt him place a kiss to my hair then placed his chin on my shoulder so the side of his head could brush against mine. If I were a few inches shorted than I am, he would have contently rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It's time." Alice announced. I kissed Jasper on the lips quickly before I moved over to the other side of the field where several fallen trees littered the ground at the far edge of the field. The trees here were rather large so it must have looked like I disappeared because on their sides, the thickness of the trunks are taller than I am, it took me a second to search for the tree I wanted to use as my perch. Once I had found it, I jumped up the trunk so I could stand on top of it to see everyone on the field.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound. I was looking at her back from where I stood. Edward was to the left and Carlisle placed himself between first and second bases. Esme walked with Bella who was delegated umpire, "you don't play with them?" I heard Bella ask Esme.

"No, I prefer to referee." Esme explained, "I like keeping them honest."

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes! They argue as if they've been raised by a pack wolves." I let loose a loud howl as Esme said that. I eventually choked on my own laughter so I stopped.

Bella turned back to Esme with a surprised smile, "you sound like my mom."

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways." Esme mused, "I never could get over my mothering instincts – did Edward tell you I had lost a child?" She continued to tell Bella the story, "my first and only baby – that's why I jumped off the cliff. I was so heart broken."

"Edward-" Bella stammered, "Edward just said you fell."

Esme smiled, "always the gentleman. Edward was the first of my new sons," she continued, "I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." Her eyes sought mine briefly before looking back at Bella, "Sera is older than all of us in every way but I still call her my daughter. For us, as a family, it is the bonds we form that make us so.

That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear," she said to Bella.

"You don't mind?" Bella hesitantly asked, "That I'm" she paused to gather her thoughts "all wrong for him?"

"No. You're what he wants." Esme replied with confidence. "It will work out, somehow."

"And here we see the lamb willingly prepare the fire for the lion." I mumbled under my breath. Edward's snarl let me know he heard my comment. I huffed back at him. A rumble of thunder sounded.

Emmett swung the aluminium bat as he took his place on the batters' mound. Jasper stood a few yards behind him as the catcher. "Batter up." Esme called and the game started.

Alice stood straight, preparing to throw the ball. She had the ball in both hands at her waist raised her arms and threw the ball. Jasper caught it when Emmett let it fly past him, his face in a frown as he realised Alice got him. I watched as the determination set in and he watched Alice closely for her next throw.

When Alice threw the ball again, Emmett swung the bat and successfully hit the ball sending it in Edward's area. The thunder echoed over the field at Emmett's hit. "Home run." I heard Bella say.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, one hand raised. Emmett ran the bases as quick as he could with Carlisle close behind as Edward chased the ball. "Out!" Esme called as Edward emerged from the forest holding the ball high in the air, a large grin on his face. "Emmett hits the hardest," Esme began to explain to Bella, "but Edward runs the fastest."

Jasper stepped up to the plate. I wiggle my fingers at him with a cheeky grin on my face; he smiled back at me but focused on the ball when Alice pitched it. He hit a ground ball over to Carlisle and they raced each other to first base. When they collided, it sounded like a landslide with large boulders smashing together, I grimaced at the sound because it was so unnatural and involved a body I am incredibly attached to. "Safe!" Esme declared.

The game raged on alongside the storm and I enjoyed myself with being spectator number 1 and a mascot for both teams. I became distracted the longer the game continued as I sensed a disruption to the natural order of the forest. Whoever was sharing the forest with us weren't close enough to be interested in our game which I expressed immense gratitude for. I didn't want Bella to become a target just because she was with us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you not play with them?" Bella asked me when I joined her and Esme.

I shook my head, "rarely." I snorted, "it's not my game."

Edward caught the third out and skidded to Bella's side. "What do you think?" His excitement was palpable as his chest rose with pride at having Bella's attention on him.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," she continued. "It would be nice if I could find one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

I snorted, "please don't inflate his ego any more than it already is. He'll never fit his head through doors ever again."

"I'm up," he said before running off.

"I'm going to tell you, Bella, that Ed is like this because of you." My eyes followed the game but I could feel Bella's confusion as she looked at me. "He's showing off for you. To impress you." She smiled and we turned back to the game.

The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry. Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. Edward and I snapped our attention to Alice. My instincts roared as danger loomed near. I spread my senses over the forest immediately, as far and as wide as I could search quickly.

My body tensed as I located them. I had sensed them before but they were heading away from us! Three. Two male. One female. Nomads.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," I heard Alice say as my mind slowly drew back into its own.

I nodded. "I knew they were heading away from us. But I think they caught the scent of the hiking trails that run parallel to us to the north and I think they heard our game when they got close enough." With a fierce growl I said, "I do not like them. At. All."

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

A look of intense concentration crossed Edward's face as he searched for their minds. "Less than five minutes. They're running. They want to play."

I knew our luck of removing Isabella from this situation just became non-existent. I knew they would catch her scent if one of us ran with her and I didn't want to tempt the tracker. I removed my jacket and had Bella put it on slowly as to smother as much of her scent as I could with my own. There wasn't much we could do for her scent over all but if we could just make it seem like we had been around humans but did not have one with us would be ideal. I knew her scent affected Edward the most but I didn't know how it would appeal to nomads with a strong blood lust. Especially if I was confirmed in my suspicion that one of them is a tracker.

In the end Carlisle suggested to continue the game but the spirit was no longer in it. Jasper refused to move himself any further from me than necessary so his field coverage wasn't as great as it was. Edward's mind was too focused on the approaching nomads. Alice periodically searched ahead to see as concrete an outcome as she could. I kept myself next to Bella knowing I had the advantage on the defence than I had on the offence of this situation.

"Take your hair down." Edward asked of Bella in a low voice. I shook my head knowing that has just made her scent a little bit stronger. But I dared not say anything knowing how unsettled Edward is and how protective he is of her. I thought it best to let him have his way for this as it is his mate in danger. "Stay very still. Keep quiet and don't move away from us, please."

"That won't help," Rosalie quipped. "I could smell her across the field."

"I'm sorry Bella," Ed murmured. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

A small rumble erupted from my chest as I scolded my brother for fuelling the fire of his guilt. "No one is to blame for this, Edward. I will not have you despising yourself for something out of anyone's control. Did you willingly put her into a life or death situation?" He remained stoic at my question. "Did you?" I asked forcefully.

His replied in a mumble, "no."

"Do you believe that?"

He never did answer that as we both sensed the arrival of the unwelcome newcomers on the right field. Our family joined us as we all watched the forest – waiting.

They emerged from the edge of the forest as if they'd just finished a race. One after another. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the lead, orienting himself around the dark-haired male. That was a mistake they didn't know they made. They made it clear who the leader is. They showed that they didn't care what happened to one another. Easy pickings in a fight. I watched with apt attention as the red head hesitated at the sight of us. It didn't take someone with my experience to know what she would do if a fight ensued.

They closed ranks as they continued cautiously toward us. Displaying themselves as a pack, weary of an attack as they ventured onto new territory.

Their walk similar to a cat, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. Their clothes were not their own, I could tell that they disrobe their victims if the clothes they wear need replacing, their scents were mixed with the scent of humans, faint now, but still noticeable if you're paying attention. They cared very little for their appearances, the frayed edges of the clothes proved just how much they didn't care.

We observed them as they examined us. Carlisle slowly, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Carlisle and Emmett stopped a step further than Jasper as I kept my eyes on the nomads, examining their features and preparing to intercept them should they attack.

The man in front is of a medium-build, olive skinned and an easy smile on his face. The woman was uncontrolled. Her eyes shifted restlessly between us; her posture distinctly feline. The second male, slighter than the first, his eyes completely still.

"We thought we heard a game," the first male, the leader, said as he stepped towards Carlisle, a French lilt in his voice. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

Carlisle nodded slowly, "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Esme, Edward and Bella, Sera and Alice." He pointed us out in groups, not drawing attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

"Actually, we were finishing up." Carlisle began diplomatically, "but we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area long?"

"We're headed North, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually enquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly, "permanent? How do you manage that?" I sensed that this man has only ever known how to use others to put himself into a powerful position. His curiosity and constant vigilance to Carlisle told me that there was something about Carlisle's aura that attracted this man. I got the impression from this man that something drew him to this group for a reason. One of them was powerful enough for him to be interested in exploiting. His selfish tendencies were showing themselves as he kept his focus on Carlisle; as if he had forgotten the two standing behind me.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." I heard the man say with a smile at Carlisle's offer to play host. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." A slight huff of air left my nose as I watched this being look at Carlisle with hunger in his eye.

"Please don't take offence," Carlisle continued, "but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course," Laurent agreed. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. My scowl deepened. I knew they were familiar. They were the ones Charlie and the team were hunting!

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep." Carlisle proposed.

A swift rigidity fell on us all as James lurched into a crouch as the wind carried Bella's scent towards them. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. James feinted slightly to his left and Edward never let him have an opening to Bella.

"She's with us." Carlisle affirmed. His rebuff was aimed at James but there was no way in hell James would lose a hunt. Especially when his prey came with a challenge. Slowly, I took a large step closer to the three and positioned myself in James' line of sight to the human and stayed there – no matter how many times he tried to make me shift slightly.

James slowly straightened out of his crouch, realising that he had been denied his snack. He never took his eyes off me knowing that behind my back is his target. Equally, he never left my vision either. I released a small burst of my ability in his direction and he stumbled back, caught off guard. He snarled in distaste but I did not let him closer by building a barrier he couldn't cross; knowing that Bella would be leaving the field soon. I had to think of a way to keep him in place until she is far enough away. Without knowing how his tracking ability worked without speaking to Edward, I couldn't take any chances with him as I wasn't sure if he would let this one go or if he was a persistent bastard who never lost a hunt.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said to try and soothe the sudden hostility. "But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked towards Bella and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the girl nor will we hunt in your range."

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment, "we'll show you the way." Jasper, I, Esme and Rosalie converged closer to Carlisle, blocking Bella from their view a little more.

Quickly, Edward took Bella away with Alice and Emmett following behind. James quickly refocused on the human but a deep growl kept him in place. His eyes darted back to me as I scowled at him. Victoria behind him kept fidgeting, not able to stay in the exact spot because of her shifting.

I saw the moment James realised that his new play thing had disappeared from his reach. He squinted his eyes and snarled at us before lunging at us, shoving into Laurent and forcing his way between Carlisle and Esme who weren't expecting his abruptness. I couldn't catch him before he left my range and I wasn't losing the chance that Victoria might follow him. However, she quickly realised that she was out numbered and that her bodyguard had just run off. So thinking quickly she ran away from us, in the opposite direction to James. I let this happen knowing that we would now have the opportunity to meet back up with our family at the house without having them directly following us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stood with Rosalie as we entered the house, Rosalie's scowl is firmly set in place as we watch our father figure pace the room. Alice and Emmett were out with Edward and Bella as backup in case James caught up to them for an ambush. Esme and Jasper were room hopping grabbing items and essentials that we could use for Bella and for tricking James and Victoria onto false trails.

It really does pull at our heart strings as we watch Carlisle struggle to come to terms with the idea that we will have to kill another being. His face is so tightly drawn into a frown that it gives the impression that he would cry if he could; the nature of this situation goes against everything in his nature and I know, without a doubt, that this is going to torment him for awhile, no matter how much we try to soothe his unease.

I am also sure that this has just cemented Rosalie's hatred of Bella a little further, even though James' addiction is not Bella's fault. Nor is it her fault that she happened to be in a difficult situation to begin with. I am also sure that Edward blames himself for having his mate in open areas to begin with.

Looking back over what I know of the reports of the victims these creatures have left behind, and evaluating what I gained from the three nomads in the field from earlier; I examined all the possibilities that arose of letting these three leave without incident. The tracker would have to be killed because the only way he would stop this hunt of Bella, would be if he managed to kill her. The other male, Laurent, would be able to leave the county if he left quickly and quietly. The woman would be a little bit more tricky to understand, I had no question that by now she was with the tracker. However, I had no evidence to say that the tracker would keep her around to finish the hunt, which then leads me to believe that if the tracker leaves the woman behind, and we ended the hunt, what would she do? Admit defeat and run off as she's very well practised in? Or the more likely option of trying to retaliate?

A disruption to the forest around the house made me listen closely, "we have a visitor." I warned my family. My husband arrived at my side and his fingers threaded themselves with mine, our hold strong.

Not too long later, Laurent arrive at the door. "I've come in peace." He said in greeting. "I wanted to let you know what James is like."

Carlisle nodded and let him in. "First, let me apologise about the trouble James is going to cause." He looked around at us all before focusing back on Carlisle. "His obsession is a hunt. The more of a challenge posed to him in a hunt makes him more gleeful."

I snorted, "and what of the red head? She is just as sadistic as he is." We watched as Laurent shifted on his feet, "Will Victoria participate in this game of James' or will she stand and watch?"

Laurent shook his head, "I am unable to say. Victoria has always made her own decisions and always chooses her battles. James is the one to make the first move and he is the one who chooses the hunts. Victoria just lets him know when they need to leave."

Watching him provide information to us about James and Victoria made my skin crawl in distaste, he seemed to have been with the pair as a coven for awhile and all of a sudden he's switching sides? "You're not much for loyalties are you, Laurent?" I quipped. My voice lowered some as I asked, "what do you get out of telling us all of this?"

He never did get to answer me as the rest of our family arrived, the four of them bursting into the room. Growls erupted from Emmett at the mere sight of Laurent as he set Bella on her feet next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring at the intruder.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent replied.

Alice wrapped her arm around mine, "Sera, I require Jasper's help. We're taking Bella away from here once the others have headed in other directions to lead them off. He's going to help me keep her safe, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded and turned to my love as I squeezed his hand. "Go help Alice grab what you need." He nodded and kissed my temple before he and Alice headed upstairs.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered, "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off." I nodded at that.

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head again, "nothing stops James when he gets started."

Emmett growled. "We'll stop him," he promised.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

"You underestimate us, Laurent. You are here now to try and gauge just how we are going to survive going against James. You've three hundred years? I have more than that on you and I have met worse creatures than James. He will not survive." I stepped closer to him and my feral pride swelled as he cowered away from me. "I would suggest you choose your side wisely, Laurent."

He glanced away from me, perplexed, and back to Carlisle. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward's enraged roar shook the room at Laurent's slight against his mate. I enjoyed how Laurent cringed away. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice," Carlisle reiterated to him.

Laurent deliberated for a moment, his eyes scouring every face in the room, "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on." He lowered his head, "I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's official dismissal of Laurent. He didn't waste a second before he ran off. Carlisle turned to Edward, "how close?"

Esme was already moving, her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge, metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall. I watched fascinated. I've lived in this house for months and only now am I aware that we can do this!

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him," Edward snarled. I nodded.

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim. I couldn't comfort him as he said this as this is his demon to face and not something he needs us to focus on. He's a life saver, he always has a problem when any of us take these kind of measures.

Edward turned to Rose, "get her upstairs and trade clothes." She stared back at him with livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" She hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose-" Emmett murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder; just to have her quickly shrug it off.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie before looking to Esme, "would you mind? I would offer but she would be swamped in my clothes and they would be more of a hindrance than a help."

"Of course," Esme agreed. She swung Bella up into her arms easily, and dashed up the stairs.

I shook my head at Rose before I moved over to Edward. He nodded his head as I approached, his agreement to the plan in my thoughts. "Please do not make any rash decisions. They will be yours and hers downfall." He hung his head, I waited until he looked at me before continuing, "she will survive. Do you understand? You become upset and lose faith, she will die. You stay determined, you stay calm. James is outnumbered and his intelligence only goes so far." I looked him straight in the eye before making him promise me, "do not give up."

He nodded his head once, a quick bob of his head, "I will."

"Good."

With my encouragement, he and Emmett joined me in gathering the keys to the vehicles and grabbing the items Esme had already pre-packed. When Bella came downstairs with Esme and Alice, we were all ready to leave; Emmett carrying a backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle handed Esme a tiny phone and turned to give Alice another tiny phone. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella." He expertly ignored Rosalie's heated glare towards himself, "Jasper, you and Alice will take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south. And then we're taking the Jeep.

"Alice, will they take the bait?" Carlisle asked at last. We all watched as Alice closed her eyes.

When her eyes opened, they were determined, "he'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"And Serafina, will you be okay here alone?" Carlisle asked of me, his worry obvious to all.

I nodded once, "I will be fine. If any of them turn back towards here, they will not cause any more trouble." I turned to Bella and brought her into my arms in a hug, "of this I promise, Bella," I drew back so I could look directly into her eyes, "Charlie will be safe."

With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "thank you."

"Let's go." Carlisle called as he headed off. I swiftly turned away from Bella as Edward approached her quickly to say goodbye. My arms tightly clung to Jasper's waist as I put my nose to his neck, his own arms securing themselves around my shoulders and waist in return.

After Edward's departure, the silent moment dragged on as Bella's tears fell down her face. Then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. "Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out of the room without a backward glance at any of us but Esme took a second to go to the human. "Be safe," she whispered. She too left the room and Bella's truck started up and faded away.

Jasper, I, Alice and Bella waited. Before long, Alice answered her phone. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." Was her message before she too left.

"You're wrong, you know." Jasper said quietly. I lifted my head up but he was looking at Bella who stood a ways from us.

She jumped, startled, "what?"

"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you are worth it."

"I'm not," she mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," he repeated, smiling kindly at her.

I turned to her, still held in Jasper's arms, and showed her a small smile, "you are a part of this family now, Isabella. And here we do what we can to protect each other. There is no question that Edward is my brother, if we did not do this with him, I would hate to think what he would do without you on his own." My small grew, "especially now that he has found you."

As Bella smiled at my reassurance, Alice stepped through the front door and headed towards Bella with her arms held out. "May I?"

A chuckle left Bella's lips, "you're the first one to ask permission." So Alice picked her up without struggle and left through the front door.

Reluctantly, my arms withdrew from Jasper as I let him go. A sweet smile on his face as I tried to hide my disappointment at his departure. My eyes closed as I fought with everything in me to keep him by my side and to let him go without argument. He placed a light kiss to my forehead, then another on the tip of my nose before he nuzzled it softly and quietly breathed, "I love you," as he brought his hands up to cup my face, tilting my head back in a caress; I placed my hands on his wrists in a last attempt to keep him with me as he slowly leaned down to rest his forehead against mine before sealing our lips together in a final promise. A promise of love. A promise to return.

"Be safe, my love."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laurent had made good on his promise and had gone straight up North in search of the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. To ensure that he would not be a problem, I called ahead to the Denali coven to be on the look out for him; on top of that I placed a tracker on him. Just to be sure he doesn't come back too soon. If I got the chance to get close to Victoria, I could put one on her. Though she has the unfortunate ability to evade everything. I could put one on James but he had chased Edward already and I doubted he would be on his way back any time. I had Rosalie help me lay sensor traps in certain areas so we could monitor where Victoria was in the forest because she had not run away completely just yet, I had a hunch that she was waiting on a signal from James so until that arrived, whilst she was waiting on that I assumed she was trying to gauge our territory. Find an advantage over us, that kind of thing. Esme had said that she would focus on keeping a tight perimeter on Charlie's property.

To Charlie and everyone else at work who asked, I had taken a couple of weeks off work. I had a few stories in mind to keep them entertained so they didn't think I made home under a rock, as sedate as a camping trip to an outrageous rock climbing incident that nearly went horribly wrong. Nothing abnormal. Charlie originally argued that I shouldn't take time out of work at the moment because they were still looking for the murderers and he needed everyone on hand but he had relented in the end. I promised him that I would still keep an eye out and report anything new I heard but I did explain to him that I would not be working whilst I was away.

It was whilst I was positioning one of my sensors, I received a call from Jasper. "Bella's left." He said to me before explaining to me Alice's vision of the ballet studio and her note. "Edward is already on his way. Alice called him. She is now talking to Esme and she's heading to Rosalie."

"Will you need me to be there or shall I stay here? I believe Victoria has been gone a while, she's not going to be able to meet up with James with all of us between them." I huffed at the stubborn sensor before mumbling into the phone, "if one of us doesn't get to them first." With a pop, the sensor finally fit itself into the crevice of the tree I had been trying to fit it into gently. "Gotcha."

"Sera, I recommend heading to Edward's location. You are the only one able to catch up with him. I doubt he would be able to hold his own against James. Especially if Bella has been injured. With your experience and your ability, wife, you would be the best option to be Edward's back up until the rest of us can get there."

I chuckled, "I know that, love. But thank you for reminding me. I'll call Edward now. I love you."

"I love you." He said before I disconnected the call and immediately connected one through to my brother.

"Before you say anything, Edward. I need you to do the thing." I demanded quickly. "We do not have the time to argue, so please don't. Oh, and stop running. I may be undead but motion sickness is still a thing."

"This is not a time for humour, Serafina. My mate is in danger." I could hear the snarl in his voice but I could just as easily imagine it on his face.

"I know Edward. But you cannot expect to save Bella on your own without any harm coming to her. Now do the thing." A deep sigh left my body, "Edward. Please just do as I have asked. The longer we talk instead of doing something about it, it is more than enough time for Bella to be killed. Now do the damn thing so I can help!"

He quickly disconnected the call and my phone chimed with a notification with a GPS signal. Acting quickly, my chest tightened as I focused my ability; the energy spread through my body in satisfying tingles as I did so. I let the tingles intensify into full vibrations until I was ready to collect the energy into my chest to squeeze myself through the eye of a needle. As I appeared out the other side of the eye, I allowed the energy I had squashed into my chest to explode to cover the full area of my body before it slowed into the tingles I began with until it evaporated into the natural hum of my body.

"Still awesome." I whispered in glee. The skill of teleporting was like anything learnt, the more you dedicate yourself to practising the art, the likelier you are to become a master. "Lead on." I called after Edward as he had already made a head start.

We quickly gained on the studio from Alice's vision, and as Edward charged towards the building and the area where we could hear James taunting Bella, I diverted slightly off the straight line Edward had taken and shimmied through into the room just as James threw Bella towards the column I had appeared beside. Acting quickly, I managed to catch her upper body and stopped her head from smashing into the stone and glass but I did wince as I couldn't catch her legs and knew she would be walking in a cast when she is discharged from the hospital. "Sorry, Bella." Though I doubt she heard me as she was fixated on watching the two men fight. Smashed sections of mirror identified where either of them had thrown the other into the mirror in their fight.

I hunched over Bella as glass showered around us from Edward being thrown into the mirrors next to us. I looked up and snarled at Victoria as she stood next to James. I watched as Victoria gripped James' arm as she twitched backwards, I knew that her ability was kicking in to save herself and James with her and that just can't happen. I couldn't let that happen. With a slight shift onto the balls of my feet, I launched myself towards them and as expected, Victoria pulled James with her as she evaded my approach but did not account for my ability. I managed to catch Victoria's jacket as she moved and she lost her grip on her mate as I had his arm phase through her hand so I could slam into her and smash her face into the solid wall to allow Edward to focus solely on the male.

She gripped my arms and pulled in an effort to throw me away from her but I kept a hold of her arms in turn and twisted them behind her back and shoved my boot into her back in an attempt to rip her arms from their sockets but she ducked and used momentum to lift me over her back and in front of her. She released me and reached for my neck, though she didn't get a purchase on my skin as I grabbed her extended arm and snapped it away from me so she could no longer use the limb until she snapped it back into place but I did not give her the chance to do so.

I could only land well aimed blows onto her body because she kept skirting backwards away from me so she did not give me the chance to tear her apart as I wanted. As I needed. However, an unexpected scream cut through our focus as the strong stench of human blood filled the room. Victoria and I turned and found James being smashed into floor as Edward landed on him after he bit into Bella's wrist. This gave me the advantage over Victoria as I was unaffected by the blood as she was. With a large step in her direction, I managed to wrap my hands around her head and was able to twist it before she reacted but once she realised that her life was now seriously in danger; she ripped herself out of my grip where my hands fell to my sides with strips of skin falling to the floor. With a wistful and sorrowful glance at James, she ran off and out of the building.

Accepting that Victoria is now a lost cause, I booted James off of Edward and away from Bella. Once I had him away, I had Edward focus on Bella as she continued to scream from the venom in her system. James growled at me as he lowered into a predatory stance. I growled in return and blocked his advances towards our vulnerable human and followed him as he tried to side step to find a way around me. I could have laughed at the tracker as he tried to outwit me with false lunges but also he failed at intimidating me. Toying with him and to prove that he did not frighten me, I false lunged at him and was shocked to see that he jumped back! With this, I continued to follow through with the lunge and allowed his claws to phase through me as he reached out to me which startled him enough for me to wrap my hands around his head.

Assistance came in the form of Emmett as he wrapped his strong arms into a vice grip around James' torso and pulled away from me as I pulled on James' head. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Alice had begun to tear the floor boards up for a pyre. My eyes focused on James' hands as they tightened on Emmett's arm; without thought my ability affected James' hands as they lost strength and simply rested on Emmett's arm and with a growl, Emmett and I managed to separate the tracker's head from his body.

With a flick of my wrists, the head flew into the fire and I turned my attention to Bella. Alice had managed to tie a tourniquet made of her blouse around Bella's leg before she took my place and helped to dispose of James. I had just arrived at her side in time too as Edward failed to stop sucking on the human's wrist after he had successfully removed the venom as Carlisle was trying to say to Edward. With a sigh, I slapped my hand onto his forehead so I could incapacitate him enough for him to go numb and I had Carlisle remove Bella from Edward's hold once it was slack enough. Once I felt confident that Edward had recovered from the blood lust, I stopped vibrating the molecules within him and allowed him control of his body again.

"Sera, would it be possible that you could encourage Bella's cells to seal the wound on her wrist? I would wrap it in bandage but if we take her to a hospital and they open it, they'll question it." Carlisle asked as he checked her overall condition.

I nodded, "I can. But I will have to seal it with a scar. The wound is too deep to not heal without one." I looked to her face and noticed that her eyes were closed. "Is she unconscious?"

"Yes. The burn of the venom was too much." Carlisle confirmed whilst Edward stroked her face.

"She won't feel a thing then. Good." After I had finished with Bella's wrist, I stepped back over to the fire where Jasper, Emmett and Alice stood around watching the flames. "Are we letting the fire take the building or will we make it look like a juvenile arsonist trespassed?"

"That last one." Alice decided.

With a quick nod, I linked my fingers with Jasper's and had him follow me out of the building into the fresh air of the forest. I rubbed my other hand on his arm in comfort as he allowed himself to lose the effects of Bella's blood in a confined space. "You did well, darling. You weren't tempted at all." He smiled gratefully at me and gently planted a kiss to my temple before resting his forehead against mine. "Shall we go home, handsome?"

"What about the redhead?" He queried. His brow furrowed.

"Not our problem at the moment. She ran off at the first opportunity she had. She will not be making a scene with us for quite awhile so everything will be quiet from now."

"Good. Let's go home then, beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Being a passenger in car when Jasper is driving and it's just us two is tranquil. Peaceful. My emotions are always positive when around him, years of experience had trained my body to subconsciously react to him so he did not have to unnecessarily suffer with an abundance of emotion. Because he has become attuned to my emotions over time, he is sometimes not aware that he attaches himself emotionally to the stability I provide since after a few decades of existing, I have very little to react negatively about. And so, if he is in a calm environment, if he isn't careful, he could put a whole room to sleep due to the serenity he feels from being in my proximity. I feel like a house cat, one that has just found that perfect spot with their owner to start purring. I am absolutely confident that if I had the ability to sleep, I wouldn't wake up for anything.

Which is also why I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone began chiming to let me know I had an incoming call. A chuckle left my lips as I reached for the device and as I accepted the call, I looked at my husband who did not try to hide his amusement at all. "Hello Alice. How's it going?"

"We've gotten Bella administered to hospital," our littlest sister began, Jasper having no problem hearing Alice from the tiny speakers in my phone. "She's being treated right now actually. I called because you are close to Forks now aren't you?"

"Yes, the sign for Seattle is up ahead. You want me to drop in on Charlie?"

"I was going to give him a call once I had spoken to Renée but since you're already so close. Yes, please." A rustle burst from the phone as Alice did something, but before I could question her, she continued, "I'm putting evidence together at the moment. Bella fell through a window after falling down two flights of stairs."

I snorted in disbelief, "you do realise that I am a police officer, I could have come up with a better fabrication than that! I do see crime scenes and have experience with victims, you know!"

Alice laughed, "don't sound so offended! We needed something to tell the medics and that's what they were told."

"Hello! Why didn't you call me on the way over? Unbelievable. And now you are trashing a perfectly decent hotel just to cover this story. The dance studio was already trashed, could have fabricated a story on that but no, you, you little minx, just wanted to destroy something else." Both Jasper and Alice laughed at that and Jasper tapped my thigh to point to my attention that we were now in Forks. "Sweetie, we're in Forks now. I'll call you back once I've seen Charlie, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Jasper reached his arm over to my side of the car and wrapped his hand around mine in comfort. I didn't get the sensation that he was handling my emotions for me and I thanked him for being patient with me and allowing me the time to process my own emotions. Especially since they were warring. Frustration is the main emotion I am feeling because no matter how long I've been on the force for, contacting a victim's loved one never gets easier and as this was not only my boss but my Dad for all intents and purposes, I could cry.

The love of my life turned the car off, a little ways up the street from Charlie's house. His cruiser sitting out front. He was home. "If this were ever a time for me to believe in a religious being - I would be praying to them all."

My hand was lifted to Jasper's lips where he placed a kiss to the back of my hand and squeezed the appendage in reassurance. "I will stay here with the car, my darling, offering my support as always."

"Thank you, Jasper. I will see you soon." With one final glance back at him, I got out of the car. Gathering my nerves of steel, I walked the few yards to Charlie's front door at a human pace. Not because I was out in the open but more because I needed the time to put myself together to speak with Charlie as the victim's family and not as my Dad. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to look after Charlie properly as he panicked.

I must have been walking faster than intended because I was quickly walking up the steps on his front porch before I knew it; quickly reminding myself that this was not a time to just waltz on in as he had given me the permission to do. This was not the time. Hearing the television, I knocked loudly on the door.

I heard him turn off the television, lift himself onto his feet, and make his way to the door. A quick jiggle of the door handle as it opened the door and there stood Charlie out of uniform. "Sera? What are you doing standing out there? Why didn't you just come in?" He queried before taking in my downtrodden face. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Tightening the iron grip on my emotions, with a steady, clear voice, I answered, "Mr Swan, your daughter Isabella has been in an accident."

His jaw had dropped and it took him a few minutes to come out of the shock and let me into the house. He lead me into the kitchen where he sat down heavily into the wooden chair and asked me to explain what happened.

~ 10 ~

As expected he had taken the news hard. From there everything had calmed down considerably. Bella had come home and settled back in at home, everyone in my family had gone hunting and in no time, Prom rolled around.

Alice had gotten a little too excited to be dressing Bella up for their Prom and had accidently smashed two of Esme's flower vases as she ran past them trying to drag Bella unwilling upstairs. I had heard them smashing from where I was in Alice's bathroom laying out the last couple of pieces of makeup on the counter. Since I hadn't smelt blood, I was in no rush to investigate what had happened. Until, of course, I heard Esme call for me.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs where the scene happened, Bella was held protectively in Edward's arms away from the shattered ceramic. Alice madly trying to pick every little piece up off the floor. Esme stood beside Alice picking up the flowers to try and save them. I instructed Edward to lead Bella upstairs as the situation was now under control.

Realising what Esme had called me for, I walked up to Alice, calmed her down and had her help me. With my ability and Alice's guidance to which colour scheme went to which vase, I had both vases back in one piece for Esme to use once more and then she and I headed back upstairs for Bella's make over.

I left Alice to it because she knows a lot more about that stuff than I do. I wouldn't have done as good of a job. Makeup has never been something I had worn simply because I have gone for so long without wearing it that it is incredibly uncomfortable for me to wear it at all now. I never even wore any on my wedding day. Clothes, I am a little better at but I have never really tried to be fashionable with what I wore. As long as it suited me, it would do. Jasper was much the same, but Alice had us both wrapped around her little finger and although she respected my space about makeup, she had free reign on what we wore. Jasper never complained because he looks fantastic in everything - and _nothing_ \- and Alice took into consideration my need for practicality and so in my collection I had very few dresses that she never forced me to wear unless for a special occasion.

When Alice insisted on regular girl's nights, a pattern had formed. Alice would spend the time doing Esme's hair and makeup and Esme Alice's whilst Rosalie insists that she wants to work with my hair. She had once disclosed to me in the quiet one night when she was idly brushing my hair, that the length of mine is what she would have loved on her daughter's if she had one. After awhile, Rosalie worked up the courage to ask me if it would be okay for her to brush my hair when she wanted. The deal I had made was for me to do hers in return when I wanted and so that was really how we bonded.

Esme loves painting our fingernails. The artistry she puts into the designs is always splendid. Something new every time. We each bond in our own ways with one another but because Bella is human, Alice feels more of an attachment to her because Alice never knew her human life. Alice can work with Bella the way she wishes she could have been dolled up. Or so is her excuse when Bella is trying to pull out.

"Are you not going to prom, Sera?" Esme asked as I passed her on my way into the garage to see Rose.

"No, I'm on duty tonight. Alice already asked me to have a suit ready for Jasper that matched her dress because I'm not able to attend. Jasper, smartly, didn't argue with her."

Esme giggled. "Alice really does look after him doesn't she?" She looked up at me before smiling, "when you can't, of course."

A smile tugged at my lips because no matter what any tried to say, I would never fault Alice for being close with Jasper. "She does. She had provided for him before I entered his life anyway, why would I break that bond between them just because I married him? I might be possessive but I'm not petty." I leant against the door frame of the kitchen watching her sketch something. "Plus, why should he have to stay home because he didn't have any one to take because his usual dancing partner is unavailable? He loves dancing with Alice just as much as he loves dancing with me."

Esme looked up at me once more with a mischievous glint in her eye, "maybe he might skip out of the prom early to take you for a date. You never know."

I laughed, "as long as he doesn't just leave Alice on the dance floor mid song, I'll have him back in one piece."

"You're very devoted to one another."

"That we are."

~ End ~

 _And that is that. The final chapter to Devotion._

 _I hope you have enjoyed it?_

 _I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I have every intention to continue Jasper and Serafina's story in a sequel. Keep an eye out for that!_

 _I want to thank everybody who has followed this story, listed it as a favourite and left a review. It means a lot to me. Thank you!_

 _Goofball._

Agatha Christie - "The best time for planning a book is while you're doing the dishes."


End file.
